


Scott Needs A Dress (and to Shave his Legs)

by angeredthoughts



Series: Stiles' Fumbling Magic [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Melissa McCall, F/M, M/M, Magical Mistake, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Sad Stiles, Shy Isaac, Stupid Scott, girl!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeredthoughts/pseuds/angeredthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have breasts.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And… my…”</p><p>“Well… considering you have breasts… it is safe to assume…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott Needs A Dress (and to Shave his Legs)

“I have breasts.”

“Yes.”

“And… my…”

“Well… considering you have breasts… it is safe to assume…”

There was laughter as the bathroom door slammed shut seconds later; followed by the most horrified scream anyone had ever heard. Scott stared at his reflection in horror. He had wanted get a girl, not be a girl. Asking Stiles for help and convincing him to use a spell had been logical, he had supposed, now he was a girl. He had breasts and his penis was no longer there.

Allison was no longer with him and had moved away, only coming when Stiles called. Since she’d left and they were no longer dating, he had entered a dry spell that made him sympathetic towards his best friend’s plight of virginity. Not enough that he wasn’t considering killing him for this, of course. Looking down at his now female body, he cringed as he realized he had to pee. He lifted the toilet lid and sat down. Relieving himself, he stared at the toilet paper. Looking down he cringed before wiping himself dry again and getting up.

The door swung open and Lydia stood there, staring at him. He pulled his shirt down and stared at her in disbelief before she smirked, “Stiles called,” she explained before entering the bathroom. Erica wiggled her way in and they locked the door. Scott backed away slowly, wanting to flee. He whimpered as they advanced.

* * *

“We should just wax them; this is taking far too long.”

“How do boys live like this?”

“I have no idea, stop crying Scott, but on a girl it is seriously terrifying.”

“Makes me happy I remember to shave.”

“I wax, but that’s me.”

“Did the razor break again?”

“Yes it did.”

“Damnit Scott, stop trying to escape!”

* * *

Two hours later, Scott was still trembling as they slid a dress over his willowy frame. He looked down at the blue fabric and went to touch it when Erica began to growl. Jerking his hands away in fear, he looked at them with wide eyes as they finished dressing him up. Spun around, he finally got a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Blinking carefully, he stared at himself. There was no way he would ever refer to himself as a woman, he was a man and this was Stiles fault. But… he was pretty.

Leaving the bathroom and hopefully the torture, he saw Stiles looking guilty, hiding behind Derek. His alpha was glaring at him though, arms crossed with red eyes. Looking down at his feet, he felt guilty. He knew Stiles had heard everything he’s said as the girls worked to make him look like a girl. He’d cursed his best friend and his magic repeatedly; even though Stiles had warned him several times it could go wrong.

“Do you have something to say?”

Moving over, he peered down at Stiles, who refused to look at him. He was flipping through the pages of his little magic book quickly, trying to find the solution to this magical mishap. It was worse then Isaac the puppy, but at least there was probably an answer. He hoped anyway. Reaching out, he touched his arm and watched him curl into himself, obviously upset, “I’m sorry Stiles, I know this is more my fault then yours. I should’ve waited until you finished researching… or you know, maybe I should’ve done the right thing and not bothered you into using magic?”

Stiles just grumbled under his breath before leaving. Scott sighed and looked at Derek. Derek just looked amused, “It will take about a month. So… you might want to stock up on supplies.”

“Huh?”

* * *

There was no avoiding his mother. He kind of regretted the fact she knew the truth about everything. It made it hard for him to hide anything from her. With a deep sigh, he opened the door and walked inside. His mother was standing there waiting for him. Someone had called her, which he was grateful for. He hadn’t even considered the fact he might startle her. Sending a mental thank you to whomever had called her; he stepped into the light and stopped. He looked more like his grandmother, in her youth; then he did his mother now.

Tugging on his hair in nervousness, he watched her take him in. She smiled slightly, a wicked glint in her eyes. He knew they had told her the entire story just from that look. Swallowing, he wanted to run away but she had his arm in her hand before he could fully consider it. Dragged further into the house, he was pushed into a chair and she sat down across from him, giving him the same look.

“So… you decided to bother Stiles into casting a spell for you?”

“Yes,” he stated, feeling guilty now.

She hummed and sipped her drink before grinning at him, “Tomorrow, we are going shopping.”

Choking on air, he stared at her in horror. He knew that meant he would need to parade everything for her. She would take photos and send them to the pack. He whimpered and tried his puppy eyes on her. Not only did they not work, they caused her to invite the other girls to help her out.

He really hoped the spell would be reversed soon.

* * *

The next day was a nightmare. He was dragged to over ten different shops and he had more clothing then he thought he needed. It confused him a little when Isaac tagged along, but for some reason the curly haired werewolf liked it when they all fussed over him and made him try things on. Erica had a gleam in her eyes though; it made him nervous.

Now he was the proud owner of one pair of high heels boots, three other sets of shoes, four dresses, several pairs of skin tight jeans, lots of shirts, several bras, panties and for some god awful reason, a set of black lacy lingerie. They had also taken the time to purchase pads and other things he would need for feminine hygiene. He has more makeup then he actually knows what to do with and he blames Stiles, again, for the fact he even knows how to apply eyeliner.

* * *

“Stiles wanted to be able to help Lydia out when she was in the hospital. You realize she never looked anything less then perfect, right?”

“I have to remember to buy him something nice.”

“I hope if I end up in the hospital he visits me. Do you think we should put together little bags for him?”

“That’s a great idea, and then he can help us look perfect even when we can’t!”

* * *

The girls purchased a new laptop for Stiles, for being the perfect guy. He was pretty sure Jackson and Boyd were going to bother Stiles for tips.

Now he was sitting in Stiles’ room, while his best friend hugged the new laptop and cooed over it. He rolled his eyes before he finally settled down. Looking at him, he deflated, “Well, I have good news that can be bad news if you want to take it that way.”

“How can good news be taken as bad news?” Scott asked, confused.

“The spell is not permanent!”

“So how can that be bad news?”

“I don’t know how it’s broken yet.”

“Oh… but I won’t be stuck as a girl forever right?”

Lydia backhanded him with a book before Erica clawed open his arm.

“Don’t see why you’re sulking. You’re almost as pretty as our lovely ladies,” Stiles grinned, hiding behind Erica.

Scott wanted to hit Stiles, but he knew Erica would kick his ass. So he settled onto the next course of action.

He burst into tears.

* * *

The next month was a nightmare. He did have a menstrual cycle, so he’d freaked out when his crotch started bleeding and cried all over Erica. No one could train with him, since he’d start crying at the oddest moments. Derek had banned him from the kitchen after he ate every last piece of chocolate in it. His mother took many, many photos and the rest of the pack seemed endlessly amused by the entire situation. Everyone except Isaac; for some reason he was the one who hugged him when he was upset. Everyone else seemed to know what was going on; it was annoying. It as especially annoying because Stiles would stare at him like he was an idiot when he tried to figure it out.

One day, he opened the door to find Isaac standing there with flowers. Blinking is surprise; he looked up at him and saw he was blushing horribly. Taking the flowers, he smiles as the scent reminded him of sunshine. Tilting his head curiously, he watched as Isaac adjusted his dress shirt and asked, “Will you go on a date with me?”

Dumbfounded, he could only nod. Letting Isaac in, he rushed up the stairs and dialled Erica’s number. Thanks to the girls, he knew there was no need to fix the makeup he was wearing but… “What dress should I wear?”

“The blue one,” came Stiles voice.

“No, he should wear the red one. It’s sexy.”

“It’s a first date?”

“…What’s your point?”

“Never mind then, go with the red one.”

The phone went silent, but he didn’t care. He quickly pulled one the dress. He peeked in the mirror and adjusted his lip gloss (because lipstick was evil) before pulling on his shoes and hurrying back down the stairs. His mother was there, holding a camera and he groaned before they were forced to pose for her. They left after that, Isaac’s hand holding hers.

* * *

Several hours later, after a movie and some food, he stood in the doorway of his house. His mother was out, thankfully. One day he’d move out, but not until he finished school. Licking his lips, he looked at Isaac and blinked when he leaned in and kissed him. It only lasted a second before Isaac was apologizing. It was then he remembered how desperately horny he’d been. He hadn’t had the courage to explore but now…

Gripping Isaac’s shirt, he tugged him close and kissed him. Isaac wrapped his arms around him and tugged him close. He could tell how much softer he was to him and for some reason it aroused him further. Isaac lifted him up and kicked the door shut before taking him up to his bedroom. Scott spared a moment to be sad he couldn’t see what his reaction would be to the lingerie. Dismissing that, he pulled off Isaac’s shirt as Isaac undid his dress. It fell into a puddle at his feet and he blinked as Isaac hummed before a hand cupped his modest breast.

“If you don’t want something… say so,” Isaac said before capturing his lips in another kiss.

There wasn’t anything he could think of he wouldn’t want. They kept kissing, and at some point they were completely naked. Scott pulled away and tugged him to the bed. Dropping back onto it, he gazed up as Isaac before realizing his erection was pointing in his face. He reached up and stroked it carefully. He grinned at the groan it pulled from him before he was on his back. Blinking, he gasped as Isaac’s mouth clamped down on his nipple. Arching into his mouth, he felt his fingers between his legs. It startled him to realize he was wet, but Isaac seemed to know what he was doing. He pressed a finger into him while his thumb stroked his clit.

Isaac fingered him to an orgasm before they remembered a condom. He reached into his dresser and pulled one out. Tearing open the package, he smoothed it onto his cock, stroking it a few times. Leaning back, he blinked as Isaac pressed slowly into him. He clutched his arms as he felt the resistance and wondered how any girl ever accepted this. Isaac kissed him until he relaxed before pushing in all the way. He cried out in shock at the burst of pain, but Isaac was a head of him. His hand snuck down and he rubbed his clit until he was begging him to fuck him. Isaac moved slowly, only going faster or harder as he pled with him to do so. He came twice more before Isaac finished and then they collapsed into a pile of sweaty skin.

* * *

Waking up, he was disoriented. Sitting up, he blinked a little before looking around. There was nothing weird about his room. Looking down, he nodded at his penis before looking around once more. It took several seconds for him to remember he’d had a vagina when he went to sleep. His shout of happiness woke Isaac out and he saw the other man’s face close off. Blinking down at him, he thought about everything before realizing Isaac actually liked him.

Smiling shyly, he leaned down and kissed him. It was a little sour, but it was worth it to see his face light up like that. Neither of them wanted to leave the bed, but they knew not seeing everyone would probably have the girls breaking down the door to get in. They got dressed after a quick shower (and mutual hand jobs) before eating and heading out.

Arriving at Stiles’ place, they entered to see the pack there. They all looked shocked before Erica grinned and latched onto Isaac, dragging him away for one reason or another. Scott shook his head and moved over to Stiles, who seemed overly relieved. He blinked at him and waited.

“I figured out the spell. It seems I accidently cast the wrong spell? But I thankfully messed it up.”

“How is that thankful?”

“Well… It was invented by a guy who had a male partner…”

Scott waited before looking at him, “And?”

“It wasn’t supposed to wear off until you’d had a baby.”

There was silence before Lydia spoke, “Thank god then, Scott does not handle oestrogen well.”

“He barely handles testosterone.”

It took a few seconds for Scott to catch Stiles muttered reply, “Hey!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://angeredthoughts.tumblr.com).  
>  Hope you enjoyed that ^_^


End file.
